


Fly into my Heart

by usachanbeccer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basically an au to retell the story, F/M, I'm pidgance trash me oh my, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Personality Swap, Role Swap AU, Slow Burn, Swearing, just until she reveals her gender, lots of fluff, pidgance, slight angst, this is gonna be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/pseuds/usachanbeccer
Summary: Pidge Gunderson isn't the best pilot in the world, and his team isn't the best either. While on the way to better understand his team, Pidge and his crew stumble upon Shiro of the Kerberos mission and some guy named Keith. How far will Pidge go on his journey to prove that he's a worthy pilot?a.k.a a personality swap au for Pidge and Lance, basically retelling the story with these characters being swapped. P.S. this is Pidgance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was inspired by @simply-nerdy-gal's au on tumblr! It's great and I'm basically gonna write it all, buckle up kids, this is gonna be a wild ride. Oh and don't forget, this is Pidgance, so get ready for that ;)))

“Hey, can you NOT do that? You shaking the-” Hunk cut himself off with a hand and a strangled sound. From the looks of it, he looked ready to give his lunch an encore.

 

“Ah, common, I’ve got this.” Pidge waved the engineer off as he pushed the ship into a nosedive, letting out a whoop as the ship plummeted towards the planet.

 

“Knock it off, man! I’m gonna hurl!” Hunk started turning green, his hand going back to his mouth with a wince. 

 

Alarms began to blare, alerting the crew of some engineering failure Hunk should take care of, instead, he was sitting in his seat praying to whatever higher power there may be to have mercy on him.

 

“Hunk, fix this problem and I’ll stop the nosedives!” Pidge bargained, tugging hard on the wheel to keep the plane as steady as he could.

 

“Hey, Lance, can you locate the other crew?” Pidge threw a dashing smile over to his communications officer who rolled his eyes but began scanning nonetheless.

 

“Found ‘em, but I really don’t think going down there is a good idea,” Lance advised, gesturing to Hunk, who was kneeling in the gearbox, “fixing” it. Hunk started heaving into the box and that’s when Pidge shrugged his shoulders and took the plane into another dive.

 

“It doesn’t matter, let ‘em know we’re on our way, Lance!” Pidge was no longer seated, he had leaned so far out of the pilot’s seat he was standing, pushing the ship faster and harder than it should’ve been able to go.

 

“Come in Alpha Delta one dash two, this is- PIDGE WATCH OUT FOR THAT OVERHANG!” 

 

The warning came too late, he had no way to adjust his flight pattern anywhere but down. Pidge fixed his glare on the small space between the overhang and the surface, it was a tight squeeze even an experienced fighter pilot wouldn’t risk. But Pidge didn’t know when to quit, and he was determined to no end to prove himself.

 

“I’ve got this, Lance! Buckle up!” Pidge was stone faced in concentration, his full weight rested in his core and his arms straining to keep his hold on the wheel and the craft perfect, he only had one shot. 

 

Lance was screaming, Hunk was giving his lunch a second chance at life as the small pilot guided the shaking craft through the overhang and got them in the clear.

 

“Oh yeah! Take that, rocks!” Pidge shouted, throwing her fists in the air for a moment in pure victory excitement. And that’s when the ship plummeted to the hard ground, giving one final shake before all the lights went out.

 

“Shit.” 

 

The back half of the ship opened, their instructor barking at the team to get out and face the rest of the class.

 

“Can ANYONE, tell me what this crew did WRONG?” Iverson barked out, his voice harsh as he paced in front of the exploration class.

 

“The engineer threw up in the gearbox?” A timid girl in the front asked, her hand halfheartedly raised.

 

“Yes. Vomit is NOT an approved lubricant, reread your manual, cadet!” Hunk shrunk under Iverson’s order, giving a stiff nod at the command, but not moving to follow the order.

 

“Oh! Oh! The pilot took a stupid risk then let go of the controls to celebrate!” A boy in the back shouted, a smug look worn proudly as he gave Pidge a sarcastic thumbs up. 

 

Pidge huffed yet restrained himself as Iverson turned his attention onto the small pilot.

 

“CORRECT. We do NOT take uncalculated risks that are DANGEROUS and RISK THE LIVES OF OUR CREW MEMBERS. This is what caused the lives of the Kerberos crew!” 

 

Both Lance and Hunk stood stiff, a shared glance down at the pilot between them, who looked ready to cry at the ridicule. 

 

“T-that’s not true! The Kerberos mission wasn’t due to crew error!” Lance found himself shouting, drawing their angry instructor’s attention to himself. 

 

“What?” Iverson growled, daring Lance to speak again. Lance looked up at Iverson and squared his expression. Lance knew mouthing off was stupid, but someone had to knock Iverson down a peg, and that was going to be him.

 

“I said-” Lance was cut off by a force hopping onto him, making him stumble as the unexpected force unbalanced him. If it wasn’t enough that there was suddenly a small pilot attached to him, there was a hand being slapped over his mouth and Pidge’s frantic voice practically shouting close to his ear.

 

“Nothing, sir! He must’ve fallen and hit his head when we crashed.”

 

Iverson’s glare switched between the two, he could tell Lance was ready to go off on him and that as the instructor he had to discipline the student, but what Pidge explained could’ve also been true, so he let it slide, just this once. 

 

Iverson went back to pacing and berating the three students, until finally he released the class.

 

*******

 

“Pidge, where are you going?” Hunk asked, trailing after the small pilot as he snuck down the hall. 

 

“I’m gonna grab Lance, and we’re gonna hit the town, try to destress after today’s stressful even-” Pidge was cut off by a patrolling teacher coming into view, he grabbed Hunk and pulled him into a closet that was unlocked, waiting for the teacher to pass before throwing the door open and continuing on the path the Lance’s dorm.

 

The two got there just in time to see the lanky boy sneak out of the room and take off down the hall. Pidge had a feeling he knew where the boy was headed and took off after Lance.

 

“Hurry up Hunk!”

 

The two followed the boy up to the roof where he was set up with a satellite device, headphones and a laptop that was scanning and recording numbers way too fast for anyone to really register. 

 

Pidge snickered, creeping up behind the boy and reaching for his headphones. Pidge grabbed onto one side and lifted it up slowly, “how’s your emo fanfiction, my guy?”

 

Lance yelped, jumping up and flailing backwards, nearly taking out his gear in the process.  Lance took a deep breath, an embarrassed blush plastered across his freckled face as he looked up at the crouching pilot from his awkward lying position. 

 

“Uh, hi, Pidge...” Lance pushed himself up and turned back to his work. “Go away please.”

 

“Pfft, no thanks. Whatcha doing up here? Stargazing?” Pidge laughed, taking a seat next to Lance and inspecting his gear. Lance sucked in a sharp breath as the boy leaned across his lap to get a better look at the equipment. 

 

“Where’d you get this? It’s like, high tech, better than anything we have here!” 

 

Lance beamed, shoving Pidge back up into a sitting position as he spoke, “I built them myself, cool, huh?”

 

Pidge nodded enthusiastically, his hand reaching out to touch the gear along with Hunk. Lance slapped both of their hands away.

 

“No touching! I’m busy!”

 

“What are you busy doing? You look like you’re tracking something?” Pidge asked, looking over Lance’s shoulder at his notes, they seemed to be coordinates, each one getting closer with the previous one being scratched out.

 

“Behold! Our brilliant pilot reads coordinates!” Lance huffed, he was still angry from the other week when Pidge managed to once again fail the mission single-handedly by mixing up the coordinates. 

 

“Geez, you can’t let that one go, huh?” Lance shook his head, once again swatting away Hunk’s hand from his equipment.

 

“Stop it Hunk or I’ll take your hand for my own.” Lance rubbed his eye quickly before continuing, “yeah, I’m tracking something, there’s uh, there’s something coming towards Earth. It’s big and it’s unknown. It wants something called “voltron”.” Lance flipped back a few pages and showed Pidge the scribbles of notes he took of the chatter.

 

“From what I can tell, this thing is a threat and it’s close.”

 

“How close?” Hunk asked, looking over Pidge’s shoulder at the notes.

 

Lance was about to answer when an alarm went off from the building underneath them, telling everyone to remain inside and this was “not a drill”.

 

The three shared a panicked look as they turned their heads towards the sky, witnessing something like a meteor come zooming towards the desert they were surrounded by.

 

“Holy shit! That’s a fucking alien!” Pidge hopped to his feet, pointing towards the failing ship with a twinkle in his eyes. There was hope, excitement and maybe even a hint of fear in that twinkle. Lance looked from the sky to Pidge for a moment, a small smile on his face before he looked back to the ship.

 

The ship had crashed close enough to the school that they could observe without needed binoculars, but Lance dragged some out of his bag anyway, to better see what would come crawling out of the ship. 

 

“Lemme see!” Pidge yanked the binoculars from the boy’s face and looked into them, letting out a small gasp, “It’s Shiro from the Kerberos mission! Oh Lance, you’re amazing!” Pidge shoved the binoculars back at Lance, hopping to his feet.

 

“Where are you going, man?” Hunk asked, watching as Pidge scanned for a way down to the crash site.

 

“We gotta get down there, that’s Shiro! He’s like, the best pilot ever, and he’ll know what happened to the Kerberos mission!” Pidge explained, finally spotting an opening and racing toward it, only to be stopped by Lance.

 

“Uh, hold on, do you WANT to get court marshalled? We can’t go down there as students, genius.” Lance rolled his eyes, going back to observe the crash site. Pidge deflated a bit, puffing his cheeks out as he thought of a plan.

 

“What if, okay, okay got it. What if we got haz-mat suits and snuck down there?” 

 

“Okay, no no no, we’re not doing that. Why don’t we-” Another explosion cut off Hunk.

 

“Whoa is that another ship?!” Pidge asked, whipping his head to the sound.

 

“No! It’s... no way!” Lance stuffed his things in the bag, “Pidge you get down there and stop that mullet-headed jerk!”

 

Pidge took off running, not questioning why he had to stop someone with a mullet, just ready to get down there and talk to Shiro.

 

“Wait, you mean... no it can’t be Keith!” Hunk was also heading towards the crash site, but his shouts were directed at Lance, who was throwing the bag on his back to race after Pidge.

 

“It is! Oh this is so not cool!” 

 

“Who’s Keith?!” Pidge shouted over his shoulder, not really hoping for an answer as he raced into the med tent that was set up near the crash.

 

Once inside, all the med techs were laying on the ground, out cold. Keith was lifting Shiro from the table, supporting most of his weight on himself.

 

“Oh no you don’t! I’m gonna save Shiro, punk!” Pidge grabbed onto Shiro’s arm, well what was supposed to be his arm but was instead it was a robotic one. Pidge wrapped Shiro’s arm around him, placing his hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Uh, who are you, shorty?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow at smaller, his tone unimpressed. 

 

“The name’s Pidge, and I’m saving Shiro. Catch up, man.” Pidge rolled his eyes and began to lead Shiro and Keith out of the tent to where Lance and Hunk were waiting.

 

“Keith, always a pleasure.” Lance huffed, averting his eyes as he helped Pidge lift Shiro up onto the craft before crawling onto the wing.

 

“We’re riding back with you, cool? Cool.” Pidge announced as Keith hopped on, rolling his eyes and revving his engine, willing the tiny craft to go despite the extra weight.

 

“Just keep the nerd from messing with anything,” Keith huffed, finally shooting off with the Garrison professors right on their tails.

 

“Hey, no one picks on Lance but me, punk.” Pidge shouted, crouching lower to the craft’s wing to keep his balance.

 

“That’s not... whatever, big man, lean left!” Hunk complied to the order, leaning left to make the sharp turn around the bend.

 

The group kept dodging, Pidge and Keith making quick snips at each other every now and then as they tried to escape capture... and detention. 

 

“Keith, where exactly are we going?!” Lance shouted, tightening his grip around Shiro’s torso as they took another sharp turn.

 

“To my place, it’s in the valley! But I’ve gotta lose these guys!” Keith answered, pushing the gas as far as it would go.

 

“Wait, the valley? Go straight!” Pidge shouted, pointing his hand out in front of Keith, pointing toward the cliff.

 

Keith glanced up at the fellow pilot, seeming to understand what exactly Pidge was suggesting, a mischievous grin sneaking up on Keith’s face.

 

“I take it all back, you’re pretty okay.” Keith told Pidge as he guided his craft to the cliff, the two passengers seeming to catch onto what Pidge and Keith had planned.

 

“Oh no, this is not going to work! We will die and I will come back to haunt your ghost, mullet!” Lance shouted, his grip on Shiro tightening as Keith gunned it to the edge.

 

“Just trust me!” 

 

Keith and Pidge shared grins as they went off the edge, becoming airborne. Pidge let out a holler, while the rest just screamed in pure terror, including Keith.

 

When they hit the ground, they sped off in the direction of Keith’s place, in hopes of figuring out this situation. 

 

Pidge looked back at Lance, a small smile on his face as he looked at the communications officer. The dark haired boy looked back at his pilot, smiling softly at him. They both knew that whatever was going to happen next, they were in this together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments greatly appreciated! Follow me on tumblr @the-majestic-space-pigeon or @askthe2memepaladins for some more pidgance fun! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
